Johnny Toast
Jonathan Bartholomew Maxwell "Johnny" Toast, Junior is a British paranormal investigator and the co-founder of Johnny Ghost's P.I.E. (Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire). He is Johnny Ghost's partner. He has written and published a handbook guide to Paranormal Investigating. Toast has also been in and passed through alternate and warped dimensions more often than Ghost or any other member of P.I.E. and is quite accustomed to experiencing the affects. He may be the grandson of the Queen of England. ''History Johnny Toast was born into a rich family and had at least 2 siblings. When he was young he lived in a mansion. His father Jonathann, a soldier who died at some point before Johnny's 6th birthday. Before he ever met Johnny Ghost he had childhood friend named William Barricade who played secret agents with him. Johnny Toast met Johnny Ghost when they joined the same School in North Carolina. After finishing school, he went to Harvard to study Paranormal Science for 7 years. Johnny Toast then returned to North Carolina to form a paranormal investigation agency with his best friend, Johnny Ghost. Further History in "Necros Stories (A Necros Story Collection) (P.I.E. Backstory) Personality Johnny Toast seems to be quite trusting of Johnny Ghost. He is usually only in videos with Johnny Ghost, so it seems that he prefers to stay with Johnny Ghost. He relies on Johnny Ghost for information about paranormal investigation. He follows what Johnny Ghost says, and is quite timid when speaking to other people. Johnny Toast often shows an affinity to whiskey, consistently taking the substance with him on his adventures even though Johnny Ghost disapproves such activities. Unlike his partner, Johnny Toast is quite calm and level headed most of the time. Rarely ever screaming or panicking, even when faced with death, toast is usually just mildly distraught. Even when his partner returned from his apparent death, Johnny appeared to be no more elated at his partner's reappearance than usual, though he may have celebrated before arriving or just not shown it. Relationships 'Johnny Ghost''' Even though Toast is older than Johnny Ghost, he is viewed as Ghost's assistant, however he is actually Ghost's boss, but he doesn't mind. Johnny Toast could be what prevents Johnny Ghost from turning into Jimmy Casket, but it does not always work. Johnny Toast always tries to clean up after Ghost and blames himself if something goes wrong. He is willing to take the blame for most mistakes that Johnny Ghost makes. Several times, Johnny Ghost was jealous of Johnny Toast because Toast was the "fan favorite." And has "more fan girls." Johnny Ghost also doesn't want the fact that Toast is actually his boss to get out, which Toast usually complies to and He finds out that Toast is Secretly a Macaroni Dealer. After Ghost's apparent death, he continually stated his belief that Ghost was alive. And never stopped searching for him. He could never tell Ghost directly however, as he is far too British. This was apparent when they finally reunited. Links Johnny Ghost's and Johnny Toast's Backstory Johnny Toast's Necros RP Theme Song (Nightcore: Human [Male Version] P.I.E. Episodes For RP Fan-Story (A Trip To France) Johnny Toast MC Skin Johnny Toast Skin (Updated) Images Category:Pages Category:Characters